Cegukan
by Ichikawa Arata
Summary: Fuji yang sedang sial, terkena cegukan setelah meminum jus buatan Inui. Apa yang akan dilakukan tim tenis reguler Seigaku untuk membantu menghentikan cegukan Fuji? Perfect pair TezuFuji, shounen ai.Read and review please.


_**Cegukan **_

_**Summary : Fuji yang sedang sial terkena cegukan setelah meminum jus buatan Inui, apa yang akan dilakukan tim tenis regular Seigaku untuk membantu Fuji menghentikan cegukannya? **_

Rate : T

Pairing : TezuxFuji

Disclameirs : Takeshi Konomi

Warning : Shounen-ai, OOC, Mis typos, Gaje, dll

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ**

Di Seigaku lebih tepatnya di lapangan tenis, terlihat anggota tim sedang mengadakan latihan tenis seperti biasanya. Masing-masing anggota sedang sibuk melakukan kegiatan yang biasa mereka lakukan. Saat sedang pemanasan, tiba-tiba Inui memanggil untuk berkumpul. Otomatis mereka merasakan firasat buruk tentang menu latihan hari ini, mungkin Inui telah menemukan jus baru untuk menghukum mereka yang tidak berhasil melakukan latihan seperti yang diharapkan si manusia data tersebut. "Baiklah semuanya, mohon perhatiannya, kali ini kita akan latihan yaitu memukul bola berdasarkan warna dan harus tepat. Misalnya bola warna merah, harus mengenai balok kayu bewarna merah, begitu juga dengan kuning dan biru, tujuannya adalah untuk meningkatkan kecepatan dan konsentrasi kita, apa kalian mengerti? Ada pertanyaan?" Inui mengakhiri penjelasannya. "Dan satu lagi, bagi kalian yang tidak tepat mengenai bola sesuai warana nya, aku persembahkan jus terbaru ku, namanya Inui Super Deluxe Jus, yah, aku baru menyelesaikan nya beberapa saat yang lalu, dan aku yakin ini bisa membantu latihan kita". Semua anggota hanya bisa merinding membayangkan apa yang akan terjadi pada mereka jika meminum jus Inui, kecuali Fuji yang tetap tersenyum seperti biasanya.

Maka dimulailah latihan tersebut, dan anggota yang tidak beruntung atau lebih tepat nya korban pertama jus Inui adalah Momo. Momo tidak terlalu bisa berkonsentrasi hari ini, entah kenapa pandangan mata nya tak bisa lepas dari sosok seorang Eichizen Ryoma yang sedang minum ponta kesukaan nya. Dalam pikiran Momo dia membayangkan Ryoma yang imut memberikan nya sekaleng ponta setelah selesai berlatih sehingga membuat Momo tidak berkonsentrasi yang membuat dia tidak bisa mengenai bola tepat sasaran sesuai yang diperintahkan Inui. Maka dapat dibayangkan selanjutnya setelah meminum jus Inui dengan sangat terpaksa Momo tidak dapat melanjutkan latihanya sehingga langsung berlari kearah toilet terdekat. Kasian sekali Momo senpai, pikir Ryoma setelah melihat reaksi Momo dengan wajah yang membiru dan menahan muntah ingin segera mengeluarkan apa yang baru saja diminumnya, tanpa Ryoma sadari karena dialah Momo harus mengalami kesialan.

Yang mendapat giliran berikutnya adalah Kaidoh. Tentu saja si ular ini dapat mengenai sasaran dengan baik, sampai Karupin kucing kesayangan Ryoma tiba-tiba melintas dekat lapangan entah bagaimana kucing tersebut bisa sampai di lapangan tenis Seigaku. Kaidoh yang memang sejak pertama melihat Karupin langsung jatuh cinta pada kucing itu tentu saja tidak dapat berkonsentrasi setelah mendengar eongan dari Karupin. Dan selanjutya dia tidak dapat mengenai bola tenis tepat sesuai warna dan ia berakhir dengan meminum jus Inui dan langsung berlari menyusul Momo ke toilet, ralat bukan menyusul Momo lebih tepat nya menyusul membuang minuman yang baru diteguknya beberapa saat lalu. Sedangkan Ryoma masih tidak menyadari kalau korban jus Inui karena dirinya dan kucing nya Karupin, memang Ryoma terlalu cuek untuk menyadari hal tersebut bukan? Ryoma cuma merasa heran bagaimana kucing nya tersebut bisa berada di sekolahnya kali ini.

Berikutnya giliran Kawamura, Fuji melemparkan raket kepada Kawamura yang disambut dengan burning mode on Kawamura. "Burning come on come on baby". Kawamura terus berteriak menyemangati dirinya sendiri, dan anggota lain yang sudah terbiasa melihat Kawamura burning mode hanya bisa sweatdrop kecuali Fuji yang selalu tersenyum simpul seperti biasanya. Tidak ada yang bisa menebak apa yang sedang di pikirkan si jenius Seigaku ini, mungkin yang bisa membaca apa yang dipikirkan nya hanya Tezuka, yang merangkap sebagai kapten dan juga kekasih Fuji sendiri. Sementara Kawamura terus menembakkan bola disertai dengan burning mode on nya, tiba-tiba Fuji yang sedang tersenyum dikejutkan dengan kedatangan buchou nya yang tersenyum melihat Fuji. "Kenapa kau tersenyum Tezuka, apa ada hal yang lucu?" Tanya Fuji yang heran melihat senyum langka Tezuka. "Tidak apa-apa Fuji, aku hanya senang melihat para anggota berlatih dengan penuh semangat". Tapi senyum mereka terhenti ketika melihat Kawamura yang satu tembakan bola nya meleset, dan dengan terpaksa dia meminum jus Inui, dan Kawamura lebih tidak beruntung dari Momo dan Kaidoh, karena setelah meminum jus Inui, Kawamura langsung pingsan di tempat. Sehingga membuat anggota tim lain panik dan segera membawa Kawamura ke UKS untuk mendapat pertolangan pertama.

"Ne, Inui senpai, lebih baik kita hentikan saja hukuman minum jus buatan senpai bagi yang tidak bisa mengenai sasaran sesuai warna, bagaimana kalau Momo senpai, Inui Senpai dan Kawamura senpai jadi tidak bisa berlatih lagi setelah meminum jus Inui senpai?" Ryoma yang prihatin melihat kondisi para senpai nya setelah meminum jus Inui akhirnya angkat bicara. Sebenar nya dia juga khawatir dengan apa yang akan terjadi pada nya apabila dia juga harus meminum jus Inui tersebut."Itu benar nyaa, aku juga tidak mau menjadi korban jus mu nanti, bagaimana kalau aku tidak bisa bermain dan Oishi jadi tidak punya pasangan untuk bermain nya". Eiji menambahkan, setuju dengan perkataan Ryoma. "Kalau masalah itu kalian tidak perlu khawatir, memang efek jus ku waktu pertama meminumnya akan tidak terasa, tapi kalian akan merasakan manfaat nya nanti. Karena aku telah memperhitungkan manfaat dari Inui Super Deluxe Jus ini". Jawab Inui dengan santai nya seakan tidak perduli dengan ketakutan anggota lain yang khawatir menjadi korban jus nya.

Berikut nya giliran Fuji, dengan santai dan senyum yang setia melekat di wajah nya Fuji memulai latihan seperti yang lain. Fuji sebenarnya tidak masalah dengan jus yang akan diminum nya nanti apabila dia tidak bisa mengenai bola sesuai warna yang diintruksikan Inui. Seperti yang diketahui anggota lain, hanya Fuji lah yang selama ini tahan dengan jus buatan Inui. Para anggota lain sebenarnya heran dengan si jenius satu itu, karena hanya Fuji yang dapat bertahan dengan jus-jus aneh buatan Inui yang selalu menelan korban, dan aneh nya itu tidak berpengaruh sama sekali kepada Fuji. Terkadang Fuji dengan sengaja mengalah dalam latihan dengan melakukan kesalahan agar dapat mencoba jus Inui. Memang tidaka ada yang bisa menebak pikiran seorang jenius seperti Fuji. Tapi kali ini seperti nya Fuji sedang tidak beruntung. Seperti biasa nya dia sengaja mengalah dengan tidak serius mengarahkan bola. Tentu saja hal itu disadari anggota lain yang mendapat protes langsung dari Eiji. "Fuji nyaa kau sengaja melakukan nya kan, dasar kau ini". Dan dengan senyum Fuji membalas, "ahh aku tidak sengaja Eiji, saa mari kita coba, aku penasaran dengan jus Inui kali ini". Semua anggota yang masih sadar hanya bisa sweatdrop untuk kedua kalinya melihat kelakukan Fuji.

Maka setelah Inui menyerahkan segelas kecil jus kepada Fuji, tanpa ragu Fuji langsung meminumnya. Tapi yang terjadi selanjutnya benar-benar diluar perkiraan, karena setelah meminum jus Inui kali ini wajah Fuji langsung memucat, para anggota berhenti melakukan kegiatan masing-masing demi melihat keadaan Fuji saat ini. Karena tidak biasanya terjadi yang seperti ini pada seorang Fuji. Berikutnya Fuji terjatuh dan pingsan seketika di lapangan membuat para anggota lain pank. Tezuka langsung berlari kearah Fuji, khawatir dengan keadaan Fuji dan langsung membawa Fuji ke UKS diikuti anggota lain yang khawatir karena tidak biasanya Fuji seperti ini. Di UKS Fuji langsung di tempatkan di sebelah Kawamura yang kelihatannya belum sadar. "Sensei, tolong Fuji sensei, dia pingsan setelah minum jus buatan Inui waktu berlatih". Semua anggota hanya bisa heran melihat Tezuka Buchou yang menunjukkan emosi seperti ini, karena seorang Tezuka biasanya hanya menunjukkan ekspresi nya pada saat bermain tenis, tidak seperti sekarang ini. "Tenang Tezuka kun, aku akan coba menyadarkan Fuji kun, kalau kalian tidak keberatan, kalian bisa menunggu di luar." Dan Tezuka beserta anggota yang lain akhir nya terpaksa keluar karena ruangan UKS menjadi sesak setelah anggota Seigaku berkumpul disana.

"Mudah-mudahan Fuji tidak apa-apa, aku khawatir sekali Oishi". Seru Eiji kepada Oishi. "Fuji pasti tidak apa-apa Eiji, kau tenang saja." Oishi berusaha menenangkan Eiji. Setelah beberapa saat sensei UKS keluar dan langsung ditanyai anggota Seigaku tentang keadaan Fuji, sepertinya mereka melupakan Kawamura yang juga menjadi korban jus Inui. "Bagaimana keadaan Fuji sensei? Apa dia sudah sadar?" Tezuka sudah mulai bisa menguasai emosi nya, walau dalam hati ia khawatir sekali, "Fuji kun dan Kawamura kun tidak apa-apa, dan mereka sudah sadar sekarang, kalian boleh meliha kondisi mereka sekarang." Jawab sensei UKS dan mereka pun langsung menerobos masuk setelah diperbolehkan melihat kondisi Fuji dan Kawamura. Tampak Kawamura dan Fuji yang sedang mengobrol, meski wajah mereka masih agak pucat. Tapi ada yang berbeda dengan kondisi Fuji, karena setiap habis menyelesaikan percakapan, ia mengeluarkan suara hik sepertinya ia cegukan. Saat Tezuka mendekat, sepertinya keadaan Fuji tidak lebih baik dari yang tadi. Karena dia tidak henti-hentinya mengeluarkan suara hik karena cegukan nya. Wajah nya sudah memerah, sepertinya menderita sekali. Ini semua pasti karena efek jus Inui tadi, tapi kenapa hanya Fuji terkena cegukan? Mungkin memang Fuji sedang sial hari ini.

"Bagaimana keadaan mu Fujiko? Tanya Eiji yang seperti nya tidak tega melihat keadaan Fuji sekarang ini. "Eiji, dada ku sesak dan sakit sekali tiap aku bernafas hik." Sepertinya cegukan Fuji memang sangat menyiksa. "Bagaimana ini Oishi, apa kau tahu cara menghentikan cegukan Fuji, aku tidak tega melihat Fuji begitu." Sekarang justru wajah Eiji yang memperlihatkan kalau dia lebih tersiksa saat melihat keadaan Fuji. Wajah Eiji seperti ingin menangis. Eiji memang teman yang baik. "Aku pernah dengar beberapa mitos yang mungkin bisa kau coba Fuji, misalnya dengan di kaget kan, tahan nafas, rentangkan tangan sambil minum air (gimana cara minumnya?) minum dengan menutup hidung, yah tidak ada dicobakan?" "Baik lah kalau begitu, aku akan coba nya, aku akan mengagetkan Fuji". "Eiji senpai, kalau kau ingin melakukan itu, kau tidak harus bilang dulu kan, kalau begitu Fuji senpai tidak akan kaget donk jadi nya." Ryoma yang berdiri di dekat pintu masuk membuat semua pasang mata yang berada disana jadi teralih padanya. "Benar juga nya, lalu harus bagaimana lagi? Kasian Fujiko." Tezuka lalu mengambil gelas yang berada diatas meja, menuangkan air untuk di minum Fuji, tidak ada salahnya mencoba kan? "Fuji, coba kau minum ini." Tezuka mengulurkan gelas pada Fuji, Fuji mengangguk dan mengucapkan terima kasih, kemudian meminum air tadi. Setelah habis, semua memandang Fuji, ingin mengetahui apakah cegukannya sudah berhenti, tapi kemudian, "Hik, ahh bagaimana ini, hik tidak berpengaruh Tezuka hik." Fuji terus saja mengeluarkan suara hik karena cegukannya.

Eiji lalu mengambil gelas tadi, "Fujiko, sekarang coba kau minum lagi tapi sambil menutup hidung mu, waktu itu aku pernah mencoba waktu aku cegukan dan berhasil, kau coba saja nya." Fuji kemudian menerima lagi air dari Eiji, dia mengikuti intruksi Eiji, meminum air sambil menitup hidung menahan nafas, dari pada dia tersiksa terus karena cegukannya. Setelah beberapa saat mereka menunggu reaksi Fuji, hanya sesaat cegukannya berhenti, tapi kemudian, "Hik, sepertinya tidak berhasil Eiji, rasa nya aku tidak sanggup lagi minum, perut ku bisa kembung kalau minum terus-terusan." Tiba-tiba Eiji berlari keluar dari UKS, membuat mereka terkejut dan memandang kepergian Eiji dengan tatapan heran. "Apa hik, aku salah bicara hik?" Fuji jadi merasa bersalah kepada Eiji, padahalkan Eiji sudah berniat baik padanya. Sepertinya nanti aku harus minta maaf pada Eiji, batin Fuji. Sesaat ruang UKS tenang, mereka sibuk memikirkan bagaimana cara membantu Fuji dari masalah cegukannya, dan yang terdengar untuk beberapa saat hanya suara cegukan Fuji yang tidak berhenti dan semakin tambah parah. Namun kemudian mereka dikejutkan oleh kedatangan Eiji yang tiba-tiba membuat mereka kaget. Karena Eiji memekai topeng berbentuk srigala dan datang tiba-tiba sambil berteriak "dorrrrr", mencoba mengagetkan Fuji, tapi rambut merahnya tidak bisa menutupi identitasnya, sehingga mereka langsung tau kalau itu adalah Eiji, pasti itu topeng yang dipakai Momoshiro pada saat pesta Halloween di sekolah mereka waktu itu, entah dimana Eiji bisa mendapatkan nya.

"Astaga Eiji senpai, apa kau bermaksud membunuhku ya, topeng mu seram sekali tau, aku hampir mati ketakutan." Ryoma langsung protes setelah mengatasi keterkejutannya, wajar saja dia yang paling terkejut, karena dia berdiri di dekat pintu. "Ochibi kau berisik, aku kan ingin mengagetkan Fuji, bagaiman Fujiko, apa kau kaget? Apa aku berhasil?" Tanya Eiji dengan antusias setelah sukses membuat para anggota Seigaku di UKS terkejut dengan ulahnya, dasar Eiji. "Yang kaget bukan Eiji senpai tau, tapi aku." Ucap Ryoma protes, tapi tidak terlalu terdengar karena perhatian kembali teralihkan untuk melihat keadaan Fuji saat ini. "Arigato hik Eiji, tapi sepertinya hik tidak berhasil hik juga." Keadaan Fuji masih sama seperti tadi, sepertinya jus Inui benar-benar keterlaluan kali ini sampai membuat Fuji menderita begini. "Tezuka lalu memberikan death glare pada Inui yang dari tadi hanya diam menyaksikan ini semua." Inui lalu menelan ludah, merinding melihat Tezuka mendeath glare nya, ini memang salah nya, tapi kan ini untuk meningkatkan kualitas latihan para anggota, hei dia tidak berniat jahat kan?

"Bagaimana dengan mu Inui, apa kau tahu cara menghentika cegukan Fuji?" Suara dingin Tezuka yang seperti mengintimidasi dan menyalahkannya menyadarkan Inui dari lamunannya. "Bagaimana ya Tezuka, aku minta maaf, memang mungkin ini salahku, tapi aku tidak tau kalau efeknya akan seperti ini." Mungkin katanya? Karena ulahnya Fuji harus menderita begini, dan latihan jadi terbengkalai, harus berapa kali keliling lapangan nanti aku menghukum nya ya? Batin Tezuka geram. "Ano Tezuka, mungkin aku tau cara menghentikan cegukan Fuji." Kenapa tidak bilang dari tadi? Pikir semua anggota yang ikut menyalahkan Inui atas apa yang terjadi. "Lalu kenapa kau tidak bilang dari tadi? Apakah kau akan membuat jus penangkal atau bagaimana?" Tanya Tezuka yang sepertinya sudah mulai emosi, karena tak tega melihat keadaan Fuji yang tidak memperlihatkan kemajuan setelah beberapa upaya yang mereka coba. "Tentu saja aku tidak bisa membuat penangkalnya, karena dari awal cegukan bukan tujuan dari jus ku kan?" Ucap Inui yang sepertinya tidak terima mendengar kata penangkal, yang seolah-olah jus nya memang membuat yang meminum cegukan, bukti nya Momo, Kaidoh saja tidak cegukan, Kawamura juga walaupun sempat tidak sadarkan diri, mungkin Fuji memang sedang sial.

"Tidak ada salah nya mencoba sih, aku pernah membaca suatu artikel tentang cegukan, tapi aku tidak yakin kau akan mau melakukannya." Inui mengakhiri atau lebih tepatnya menggantung ucapannya. "Memang nya apa yang tidak mungkin aku lakukan untuk menyembuhkan cegukan Fuji?" Tezuka yang sudah tidak sabar karena sepertinya Inui hanya mengulur-ulur waktu, membuat Fuji semakin menderita karena cegukannya kan kalau begitu. Apa aku harus mengatakan dihadapan semua anggota ya? Inui bingung, karena dia tidak enak akan saran nya kali ini. "Cepatlah Inui senpai, kau membuang-buang waktu kalau tidak secepatnya mengatakannya, Fuji senpai semakin menderitakan?" Momo berkata sepertinya dia dendam, karena dia juga menjadi korban jus Inui, walau tidak separah Fuji atau Kawamura. "Baiklah, kalau kalian memaksa, caranya adalah dengan menciun Fuji." "ehhhhhhhhhhhh?" Semua anggota Seigaku yang berada di ruang UKS sontak menampilkan wajah cengo sesaat setelah mendengar kata-kata Inui. Kecuali Fuji yang wajahnya bertambah mereah, dan Tezuka yang terlihat pucat, tapi dia berusaha terlihat wajar.

Setelah berhasil meredam keterkejutannya, dan anggota lain yang tadi sibuk saling berbisik sambil menatap Tezuka dan Fuji bergantian, Tezuka pun lalu angkat bicara. "Memangnya bukti apa yang kau punya untuk menjelaskan alasan ciuman dapat menghentikan cegukan?" Tanya Tezuka yang berusaha terlihat wajar. "Menurut yang pernah ku baca, cegukan dapat dihilangkan dengan beberapa cara, seperti minum air, dikagetkan ya itu beberapa cara yang cukup ampuh, tapi entah kenapa tidak berpengaruh pada Fuji. Tapi dengan ciuman, itu juga salah satu cara menghentikan cegukan, karena saat berciuman, denyut nadi akan terpacu lebih cepat hingga 110 ketukan permenit, dan paru-paru akan bekerja keras dan mampu menghasilkan 60 tarikan nafas permenit seperti sistem ventilasi udara, jadi intinya cegukan terjadi karena sistem pernafasan Fuji terganggu, dengan berciuman sesuai penjelasan ku tadi secara efektif dapat menghentikan cegukan. Inui mengakhiri penjelasannya dengan seringai bermain di bibir nya. Tezuka masih mencoba mencerna kata-kata Inui, apa benar penjelasannya itu, tapi memang masuk akal sih. Lagi pula apa salah nya mencium Fuji, kan mereka memang sepasang kekasih, dan anggota lain pun sudah mengetahui hubungan mereka, jadi sepertinya tidak ada masalah. Lalu pandangan Tezuka jatuh kepada Fuji yang hanya menunduk setelah mendengar penjelasan Inui.

Fuji tidak mungkin keberatan dengan hal ini, tapi yang menjadi masalah, Tezuka tidak mungkin mencium Fuji di hadapan para anggota kan? "Ohh, jadi begitu nya, baiklah Fuji aku akan menolong mu." Eiji yang tadi berdiri di belakang Tezuka maju mendekat kearah Fuji. "Ehhhh?" Anggota yang ada di UKS langsung terkejut dengan kata-kata Eiji, apa Eiji bermaksud mencium Fuji, memang sih mereka bersahabat, tapi hal seperti itu tidak mungkin dilakukan dengan sahabatkan, lalu bagaimana dengan Tezuka, apa dia akan membiarkan Fuji dicium lelaki lain walaupun dengan alasan untuk menolong Fuji sekalipun, memangnya Tezuka tidak bisa melakukannya sendiri? Saat Eiji yang sudah semakin dekat dengan Fuji, Oishi segera menahan dan menariknya dengan cara merangkulnya. "Eiji, kau tidak perlu melakukan itu kurasa." Kata Oishi, sulit untuk menjelaskan pada Eiji yang polos ini, walaupun dia berniat baik, tapi tidak perlu melakukan hal se ekstrim itu kan? " Apa maksud mu Oishi, apa kau tidak kasihan pada Fuji, dari tadi cegukannya tidak berhenti, aku akan mencium Fuji kalau memang bisa menolong menghentikan cegukan nya." Jawab Eiji tidak terima niat baik nya dihalang-halangi Oishi. "Bukan begitu maksud ku Eiji, tapi." Oishi lalu menatap Tezuka dan yang lain seolah meminta bantuan menjelaskannya kepada Eiji.

"Eiji senpai, maksud Oishi senpai itu biar Tezuka buchou yang melakukannya, kan tidak masalah, mereka kan sepasang kekasih." Ucap Ryoma tanpa dosa seolah tidak peduli objek yang mereka bicarakan dari tadi sudah menahan malu dengan menunduk, dasar Ryoma. "Oh, jadi begitu, bilang dari tadi donk, ayo Tezuka, tunggu apa lagi?" Eiji berkata seolah tidak ada masalah bila mereka berciuman dihadapan anggota lain. Dan para anggota hanya terdiam menunggu reaksi Tezuka dan Fuji, apa mereka akan menampilkan pemandangan gratis, lumayan untuk mengusir ketegangan tadi. Sementara Tezuka berkutat dengan pikirannya mengenai situasi ini, baginya tentu tidak masalah untuk berciuman dengan Fuji, karena mereka memang sepasang kekasih, dan Fuji pasti tidak akan menolak, apalagi dengan alasan untuk menghentikan cegukannya, tapi mereka tidak mungkin melakukan dihadapan para anggota lain kan? Mereka menunggu apa yang selanjutnya akan terjadi.

Lalu tiba-tiba Tezuka memecah keheningan, "Oishi, lebih baik kau dan yang lain kembali ke lapangan, latihan tetap berjalan, Fuji biar aku yang urus." Ucap Tezuka, membuat apa yang diharapkan anggota lain sepertinya tidak akan terwujud. "Tezuka buchou, bilang saja kalau kau tidak ingin kami melihatnya, benarkan, bilang saja kau ingin menguasai Fuji senpai seorang diri benar kan?" Tiba-tiba Momo bicara seperti mewakili apa yang ada dipikiran anggota lain saat ini. Tezuka lalu memberi death glare pada Momo, dan Momo langsung terdiam karena takut. "Apa kalian tidak mendengar apa perintah ku tadi, apa kalian ingin di hukum keliling lapangan seratus kali?" "haiiiii Tezuka buchou." Lalu para anggota mulai berebutan keluar pintu karena tidak ingin dihukum keeliling lapangan, termasuk Oishi dan Inui yang berjalan terakhir. "Tezuka, Fuji aku serahkan pada mu, tidak ada salahnya mencoba saran ku kan?" Seringai Inui, kemudian segera berlalu dari ruangan UKS, dan tinggallah Tezuka dan Fuji sekarang.

"Fuji." Tezuka lalu memanggil Fuji yang dari tadi hanya menunduk, "bagaimana perasaan mu sekarang?" Fuji lalu mengangkat wajahnya ddan menatap Tezuka. "Masih sama hik Tezuka, aku tidak tau lagi hik harus bagaimana." Wajah nya masih memerah, dan bahu nya bergetar menahan cegukannya dari tadi. "Fuji, bagaimana kalau kita coba saran Inui tadi, kau tidak keberatan kan?" Tezuka langsung bertanya pada Fuji. Sesaat mereka saling berpandangan, kemudian Fuji mengangguk menandakan dia tidak keberatan mencoba saran Inui tadi, lagi pula dengan Tezuka orang yang dia cintai. Kemudian mereka mulai mengeliminasi jarak antara mereka, dan semakin dekat, Fuji bahkan dapat merasakan nafas hangat Tezuka di wajahnya, tinggal beberapa centi, dan akhirnya dua bibir bertaut menjadi satu dalam ciuman yang lembut. Tezuka mencium Fuji dengan penuh perasaan, dan Fuji membalas ciuman Tezuka, lidah mereka saling bertaut, tapi tidak ada niat saling mendominasi. Karena mereka sama-sama tau posisi, siapa yang lebih dominan diantara mereka.

Fuji lalu mengalungkan tangannya yang bebas di leher Tezuka, beberapa kali Fuji mendesah saat lidah Tezuka ahli semakin melesak masuk ke rongga nya, "nghh ahh" tampak nya mereka sangat menikmati ciuman ini, seolah lupa akan tujuan awal mereka berciuman adalah untuk menghilangkan cegukan Fuji. Setelah bebera menit, akhirnya Tezuka melepaskan ciumannya pada Fuji karena Fuji sepertinya sudah kehabisan nafas wajah nya memerah dan mereka membutuhkan udara untuk bernafas. Nafas Fuji terengah-engah tapi tidak begitu dengan Tezuka, dia tetap menatap Fuji kostan untuk memastikan cegukan Fuji sudah berhenti atau belum. Setelah Fuji dapat bernafas normal, dan menghapus bekas salifa di ujung bibirnya yang entah milik siapa, barulah mereka sadar, kalau saran Inui memang berhasil, cegukan Fuji berhenti.

"Bagaimana Fuji, apakah berhasil?" Tezuka lalu bertanya pada Fuji, Fuji kemudian baru menyadari kalau cegukannya memang sudah benar-benar berhenti. "Ahh, Tezuka, sepertinya cegukan ku sudah benar-benar berhenti. Arigato na Tezuka." Ucap Fuji sambil tersenyum manis. "Hahh syukurlah kalau begitu, kau membuat ku khawatir tau." Balas Tezuka, sambil tetap memperhatikan Fuji. "Aku benar-benar tertolong, aku berhutang padamu Tezuka." Fuji kemudian bersiap turun dari kasurnya, tapi Tezuka menahannya. "Tunggu dulu Fuji, yang tadi tidak gratis loh, kau harus membayar nya." Ucap Tezuka dengan seringai dibibirnya. Fuji langsung pucat mendengar kata-kata Tezuka barusan. "Haha, aku hanya bercanda Fuji, aku hanya ingin mengerjai mu, karena kau sering mengerjaiku dan sudah membuatku khawatir." Tezuka tidak dapat menyembunyikan senyum nya melihat reaksi Fuji saat dia mengatakan kata-kata tadi, kemudian dia mengacak rambut Fuji gemas.

"Dasar kau ini, membuat ku kaget saja." Ucap Fuji kemudian yang membuat Fuji dapat bernafas lega kembali. "Tapi kau menyukai nya kan Fuji,kapan-kapan kita bisa melanjutkannya lagi kok, kalau kau mau." Lanjut Tezuka seperti tidak mengacuhkan muka Fuji yang sudah sangat memerah mengingat apa yang terjadi tadi dan karena kata-kata Tezuka. "Ayo, kita kembali ke lapangan, pasti semua sedang latihan, kasian Eiji, dia sangat menghawatirkan mu, sampai-sampai ingin mencium mu seperti tadi." Lalu mereka segera turun dan berjalan menuju pintu, tanpa mereka sadari, sedari tadi para anggota sebenarnya tidak berlatih, tapi mengintip apa yang akan buchou mereka dan Fuji lakukan setelah mereka ke luar ruangan. "Lihat mereka benar-benar berciuman". saat itu Rryoma, Momo dan Eiji mengintip dari ventilasi pintu dengan menggunakan kursi, dan mereka bisa melihat dengan jelas apa yang sedang Tezuka Fuji lakukan, kecuali Ryoma yang memang paling pendek diantara mereka bertiga. Tapi dia tidak kehabisan akal, dia kemudian membuka pintu UKS dengan perlahan sehingga tidak disadari Tezuka dan Fuji, dan dia dapat mengintip dengan tenang.

"Wahh, Tezuka Buchou benar-benar hot, lihat saja, Fuji senpai sampai kehabisan nafas begitu." Ujar Momo yang mengintip Tezuka dan Fuji saat berciuman. Setelah puas mengintip dan sepertinya tidak ada sesi ciuman lagi, dan tanda-tanda Tezuka dan Fuji akan keluar lapangan, mereka segera beranjak dari pengintipan mereka dan segera berlari ke lapangan bertingkah seolah-olah mereka memang berlatih dari tadi. Untung saja Tezuka tidak menyadari kalau apa yang dia dan Fuji lakukan tadi menjadi tontonan gratis bagi Momo, Ryoma dan Eiji, kalau tidak, mereka pasti benar-benar bisa di hukum lari keliling lapangan sebanyak seratus kali.

**END**

a/n : fic ini dopersembahkan untuk Lovely Orihime yang sangat mencintai TezuFuji, dan pecinta TezuFuji lain yang udh sudi baca fic gaje saya ini, arigato gozaimas..*bungkuk2*..saya masih sangat baru di ffc, jadi mohon bantuan senpai dan readers sekalian atas saran dan kritik nya..Review ya minna sannn…^^..


End file.
